Little Assassin
by Batgirl27
Summary: Brianna is a pick pocket by day and a vigilante by night. One night by chance she meets the bat-boys, who've taken an interest in the girl with many secrets. Rated T for swearing. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I can remember I had to learn to fight. I was raised by a group of rogue assassins. I don't know who my family is the only thing I do know is when I was six those damn assassins left me on the streets for my "final stage of training." Now don't get me wrong I loved being trained to fight. But seriously, who leaves a kid at age six on the streets of Gotham and says, "If you can survive this, you can survive anything." Damn bastards.

Now you're probably wondering who I am. The names Brianna I'm eleven now. I have light brown hair that is hidden in a hat to conceal the fact that I'm a girl during the day and a hood at night. I've got piercing blue eyes and a pretty normal face. I'm normal height and skinny. I look like I'm starving kid with baggy clothing but really I'm covered in muscle at night I wear what I ninja would so no one knows who I am.

Right now you're probably thinking why should I care about a little 'orphan Annie', but really I'm not just a little street urchin. Actually at night I'm a vigilante. You're probably thinking how original right, well considering I don't have any of that fancy equipment and I got some mouths to feed it's pretty impressive. To be exact I'm sitting on top of a cargo shipment waiting for a drug deal to go on so I can bust it.

The only reason I know about this is because of my little pickpocketing experience a few days ago. Watching and waiting was the worst part of the job. The only reason I was a vigilante was so I could protect my 'family'. They weren't really my family though just a couple of guys both older and younger than me that were about to starve, so being the good little assassin I am, I helped them out. Now I'm their only sister that looks after their sorry asses and keeps 'em out of trouble.

I only had to wait a few more minutes before the deal was going down. I watched making sure this was actually a drug bust when I saw it was a gun shipment my mood plummeted. This was going to leave me at a severe disadvantage. I guess I was going to have to use the shadows to my advantage. Covering my face with my ninja face mask only leaving a small portion of my eyes to be seen for my attackers, I jumped down from the cargo crate not making any noise pulling my hood over my head I ducked into the shadow.

Smiling, I hit one of the crates hard getting the reaction I wanted from these goons.

"Shit," one of the thugs asked, "Was that Hood?" Rolling my eyes I pulled out one of my knives and hit the guy talking in the neck missing the kill spot by a millimeter, but promptly knocking him out.

Unfortunately this gave away my spot and a bullet was fired. I pulled out the second knife making the bullet ricochet off and hit some asshole in the knee. This had me cackling. Moving along the shadows I didn't notice that I was being stalked like prey.

After I got bored with my little game I decided it was time to end this. Taking out three more thugs I left my shadows and attacked the last idiot who at least had the decency to be afraid. With one punch I sent him sprawling leaning over him I spoke.

"Alright ass hat who sent you to pick up the guns," I growled in what I hoped sounded like a male voice.

"Bl-," he tried to speak before a gunshot rang out and hit me in the thigh. Fuck that hurt. Jumping out of the shadows the Red Hood appeared.

"Alright brat I've never seen you before so where'd you come from," he questioned. Instead of answering I backed away. But I wasn't going to get away I backed away that easy.

"Come on Hood, did you have to shoot the little ninja," a voice from behind asked him. My eyes widened I hadn't heard him come up behind me. I quickly spun on my heal regretting the action immediately.

"The kid was in my area Nightwing," Red Hood responded.

"Still you shot him," a new voice said. Looking up I saw Red Robin. My only thought was, 'Oh Shit, I'm screwed.'

"You should know Batman's rule on no killing Hood," a snotty voice came. I then noticed the last person was of course Robin.

Looking around I tried finding an exit. Then my eyes spotted it. This was probably the worst idea on my part, but it was the only way I was getting out of this.

"Where do ya think you're going kid," Hood asked.

Smiling through my mask I replied, "As a wise person once said, 'I'm getting the hell out of dodge'." With that final explanation I threw my shuriken, I rarely used, at them and jumped into the gutter.

There was nothing better than being a street rat that new the gutters. After a while of limping through the murky water I sat down on the ledge of concrete. I sighed pulling down my mask I realized I only had one thing to do and that was to stop the bleeding. I pulled on my black long sleeve shirt and ripped it so it would fit around my thigh.

Taking a deep breath I pulled my pant leg up and hissed. Man that hurt, looking at it I realized only one good thing: the bullet went through clean. Taking in another deep breath I pulled the make shift bandage around my leg tightly. I really wanted to sleep but I knew if I did that I would be rat food.

Letting out a huge breath of air I got up and limped my way back home. I barely made it to the door and as soon as the door opened I fell into the doorway hoping some idiot would catch me.

Jason

I was hoping to meet the little brat who had been in my territory lately. Whoever it was they never killed just severely injured. At first I thought it was the demon brat, but he didn't use knives and daddy bats and Dick definitely wouldn't let him in my territory.

It was my lucky night when the little shit showed up to the gun deal. I was pleasantly surprised though when he whipped out the knife and took out the thug and was shocked when she had the bullet ricochet off of another one. The kid had potential I'd give him that.

Now it was probably rude of me to shoot him, but he should have known I don't like sharing my territory. The only reason the others were here was because this had been related to a case the bat had.

The kid also had guts. While we were fighting I hadn't noticed he had found a way to escape. And the way he said he was leaving was just like how one of us old robins or current robin would have explained a get a way.

After getting the information out of the thug, the kid had caught, we decided to follow him.

Jumping into the sewers wasn't something new after fighting killer crock. But still it was disgusting. Trying to pick up where the brat went was hard. Luckily demon spawn found a trail and we followed it. The blood was easy to spot at first but it later thinned out to just dots. He must have stopped to ty the wound. When we saw the ladder we decided to try it and what do find: our little ninja falling in the door way with a boy older then him to catch him.

"I think we should take the kid back to the cave," Tim suggested.

"I agree with Drake," demon spawn spoke. We looked at him in shock and he just shrugged.

"What's wrong Dami," Dick asked.

"Those shuriken they were like the ones from the league," he explained. We all nodded pulling ourselves out of the gutter and went to the shitty house we watched the kid enter. Not even knocking I opened the door to see the same boy pulling out one of the kids knives and standing in front of him with a serious expression.

"Calm down, were not going to hurt him," Nightwing soothed.

"Wha's goin on," a sleepy voice came from the doorway. A boy six or seven stood with a crappy teddy bear in his arm and looked at the passed out ninja.

"Nate is that B," the little boy asked in alarm. The boy, Nate, gave a small nod. All of a sudden three more boys older than the one holding a knife came out with a bunch of baseball bats.

"B," the youngest whispered, "Come on B wake up. You promised you wouldn't die you stupid idiot."

"Who's dying, you little ass," mumbled the brat.

"You're alive B," the child exclaimed.

"No I'm slowly dying right now unless you can get me a blood transfusion of AB, you annoying brat," he grumbled.

"We came to help," the demon spawn offered. The oldest came and squatted next to the little ninja.

"You know you're a troublesome little shit, right," he told him as if he was saying it was raining.

"Hey Connor when did you get here? Oh look Jared and Luke are here too," he slurred. Connor stood up with a sigh. Walking over to the vigilantes he stood in front of Nightwing.

"Take her. Tell her not to come back for a while or I'll kick her ass myself," he ordered.

"H-Her," Tim stuttered. All the boys frowned.

Laughing the boy name Jared spoke, "She is way too good at concealing she's a girl." The boys all nodded in agreement.

"Her name is Brianna," Luke explained, "Be careful if she wakes up with strange people she's likely to kick your ass."

Damian sighed went over to pick up the passed out girl. And headed for the door, where the batmobile Tim had already called for was waiting.

"Wait," Nate yelled. Damian stopped and waited for the teen to catch up. Nate reached into the girls' clothing and pulled out a bunch of knives and shuriken and handed them over to Timmy.

Timmy looked at him and then the girl and then back to him. Nate smirked.

"Just wanted to give you a fair chance at subduing her," he said cockily.

Rolling his eyes Damian got in the back seat with the little ninja and waited. We all quickly piled in and headed to the cave.

Dick pressed a button and Alfred and Bruce were suddenly being called.

"Hey Alf, I need you to get the medical station ready with Jay's blood. There was a little accident and also prepare a guest bedroom please."

"Right away Master Richard. May ask if Master Jason is alright," the old butler asked.

"I'm fine Alfred. Hey B just a heads up we're bringing in a stray," I said. I could hear Bruce sigh on the other end.

"Alright I'll be in the cave when you get here," he said and promptly hung up with Alfred following

When we hit a bump we heard a grunt of discomfort from our little ninja in the back. As we entered the cave we came to an abrupt stop and jumped out. Damian carried the brat and set her in the medical bay where Alfred set to work.

They all watched and when Alfred went to change her clothes I stopped him.

"Wait Alfred."

"What is it Master Jason," the old man asked kindly.

"Just thought I'd let you know that, the kid's a girl. So you might want to call Barbra down," I continued. Alfred blinked in surprise and just worked on the wound. When the kid was stable Bruce looked to us.

"Explain. Now," he ordered. And so we explained and waited for the kid to wake up so we could find out what she was looking for and why she was in my territory.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you for the reviews. Now I give the next chapter. **

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was something was off. The first thing was that it was warm-my house was not warm, it was extremely cold. The second thing I noticed was I was not in my usual clothing-these clothes were baggy and soft, my clothes were scratchy and my weapons were not on me. The final thing I noticed was that I was lying on something soft-the floor of the shack I lived in with the guys.

"I think she's waking up," I heard a voice say. I recognized it as Nightwing. I heard the sound of footsteps and continued to pretend to be asleep. When the footsteps stopped I felt someone lean over me. Instincts kicked in and my eyes snapped open. It was Red Robin leaning over me, unfortunately for him I kick my leg up nailing him straight in the head. I shot myself up and used his shoulders as a spring to bounce over him. Now, I know what you're thinking why didn't, you assess the situation and find an escape plan. Well, let's just say I've never been one to think things through, and right now it's very evident because I'm surrounded by vigilantes.

"Shit," I mutter. Now I'm backed into a corner, with no escape.

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you," Nightwing soothes. Red hood and Robin are in a fighting stance while Red Robin is picking himself up off up off the ground. I see batman and a girl with red hair besides an old man.

"Where am I," I ask slowly.

"In the batcave it's okay you're safe. No one I going to hurt you," Nightwing repeats. Slowly I lower my arms. The red head who was sitting in a wheelchair near the batman comes over to me.

"We didn't remove your mask, we didn't think that would be right," she says. I study her for a second and then speak.

"I'll remove mine if you remove yours." the red head nods.

"The boys will do it, but bats over their probably won't. I'm Barbara by the way," the girl finishes with a soft smile.

Slowly I took the mask off sporting a bruise that I had gotten in a small fight. Giving her a tiny smile a murmured my name.

The first boy to take his mask of was Nightwing. He gave me a megawatt smile, which I returned by turning my head to the side hiding my blush.

"I'm Richard Grayson. Also known as Nightwing. It's a pleasure to meet you Brianna…"

"Just Brianna Mr. Grayson."

"Call my Dick, everyone does," he said still smiling.

The next to remove their mask or rather cowl was Red Robin.

"Hello, I am Tim Drake." He smile softly at me which I returned. If figured I liked this guy he seemed natural.

The third person to remove their mask was Robin.

"I am Damian Wayne," he said not even smiling or saying hello. I raised a brow at him not smiling or anything else.

The final person removed his helmet.

"Sup, I'm Jason Todd. You're a pretty good fighter for a street rat you know," he said with a smirk. I gave him a similar one and he laughed.

Then something surprising happened: Batman began to remove his cowl.

"If you haven't guessed already I am Bruce Wayne. I'd say it's a pleasure but you know we've all just given you our identities."

"Come on B," Dick complained.

"If you'd just show me to the nearest exit I would be happy leave, and return home, Mr. Wayne," I said with no emotion.

"Sorry, but can't do that your brothers told us not to let you come home for a while," Red Robin explained.

"That's fine. I still need to go and, um, earn some money," I said trying to find the right words.

"If she wants to leave let her leave," Bruce said.

"Master Bruce, I thought I had taught you better manners than that," the old man who had yet to introduce himself say.

"Hello Miss. Brianna. I am Alfred Pennyworth. It is a pleasure to meet your aquatints." I didn't respond, I just continued to watch Batman.

"She doesn't have any place to go let her stay with us," Tim pleaded.

"Father I think it would be inadequate to let a child roam Gotham," Damian said. I bristled.

"For your information I am eleven therefore not a child," I said with a bit of anger. Damian looked over at me then turned back to his father.

"Come on Bruce," Jason said.

"It's final I will prepare a room for the young lady," Alfred said. Bruce and I continued our staring contest.

"Bruce if it's okay I think I'll spend the night with Bri, and I'll go home in the morning," Barbara said.

We made our way up stairs. And everyone went to their respective bedrooms.

"So, kiddo, what's your story?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know much about where I come from. I just know I was raised by assassins. And those boys the guys found with me are kind of like my brothers. I found them on the streets and decided to take care of them. By day I'm a pick pocket and by night I'm a vigilante," I said.

Barbara looked at me sadly.

"Don't worry I'm okay, I'm always okay," I said trying to make the situation better. The next thing that happened shocked me: she walked over and wrapped her arms around me.

I flinched, no one ever hugged me. Not even the boys hugged me.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen anymore," the red head continued to sooth.

Slowly I started to relax into the embrace.

"Come on let's go to bed."

I laid down on the bed and Barbara laid next to me.

"You know you remind me of one of the assassins who used to raise me. She was kind like you. She had that maternal bone surprisingly. It was a while ago but I remember she used to always brush my hair before night and before I would go to sleep she would sing a lullaby."

My eyes slowly started to shut. And in minutes I was asleep. Barbara stayed awake late into the night contemplating over what the girl had said. She couldn't help but feel bad for her. The girl in front of her reminded a lot of both Damian and Cass. Around three sleep finally took the Barbara.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I would love ideas for the next chapter! Please review. **


End file.
